Winter Days Remake
by Mother3-Ryuka
Summary: Este es un Remake de mi primera historia Winter Days.Shounen-ai ClausxLucas. Update 17/04/09: cambiado ligeramente y tenido que eliminar el anterior.


Bien ¡hola a todos! Vine a traerles de vuelta mi primer fanfic "winter days", este es un remake o sea que lo eh vuelto a hacer, pero ahora mejorando un poco algunas cosas y tomando las criticas constructivas de "Mother-Earthbound Fan".

Tengo que admitir, que cuando leí lo que me dijiste me sentí un poco, no sé, triste, nunca nadie me había dicho cosas así, pero ¡Gracias!, no hace mucho hice un fanfic totalmente cursi y sin sentido y tome en cuenta las criticas que me diste y siento que mejore ligeramente, aun así ¡Gracias, de verdad!, Además toma lugar antes de la tragedia que le ocurre a Hinawa.

(Aclaración 17/04/09: lo eh vuelto a subir y corregí como pude lo que me dijiste Mother-Earthbound Fan… gracias otra vez por tus comentarios… gracias encerio.)

Aclaro totalmente para evitar confusiones:

_Texto en cursiva _ La narración que realiza Claus

Texto normal.  Narración en tercera persona que se lleva a cabo cuando Claus deja de narrar.

"Dialogo."  Dialogo de los personajes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  Separaciones entre textos (narración de Claus y después narración de tercera persona.).

Dejo en cuenta que Earthbound o Mother no me pertenece y que este le pertenece a su respectivo y grandioso creador Shigesato Itoi.

"_**Winter Days"**_

_Aquella mañana de invierno fue como cualquier otra, los pájaros cantaban alegres, el sol brillaba y los habitantes de tazmily se encontraban haciendo lo que comúnmente hacían, mientras que los niños o más bien aquellos de mi edad jugaban alegres con la nieve._

_Yo por mi parte, solo me encontraba sentado y recargado con suavidad, con mis ojos cerrados, sobre un árbol que se encontraba no muy lejos de la ciudad, mis manos las tenía detrás de la cabeza para apoyarme y no lastimarme con el tronco del árbol, ya que sabia perfectamente bien que el tronco es muy duro y grueso y que me lastimaría si no lo hacia._

_En esos momentos, simplemente quería disfrutar el sol y tratar de relajarme un poco, mientras este con suavidad dejaba caer pequeños rayos de calor sobre mi rostro, realmente, era muy agradable sentir el calor del sol cuando estás en el frío invierno._

_Mi nombre es Claus, tengo 10 años de edad y vivo en Tazmily un tranquilo y acogedor lugar, tal vez no sea el lugar más fantástico del universo, pero cuando pasas tu vida entera aquí, te das cuenta de que este lugar vale más que el mismo lugar más tecnológico del mundo._

_Aquí vivo feliz con mi familia, Mi dulce y cariñosa madre, Mi valiente pero generoso padre, cuando crezca quiero ser como el, ¡Enserio!, También esta mi hermano gemelo, quien es muy tímido con las nuevas personas y a veces lo es un poco con los que ya conoce, pero se que el es alguien que llega a ser muy alegre cuando se dispone a disfrutar y por último mi valiente y gran mascota, siempre nos esta siguiendo a Lucas y a mi, pero se que lo hace porque nos quiere y nos protege de varias cosas como los bichos, que a mi no me molestan en lo absoluto, pero a Lucas sí._

_Mi vida aquí es un total y agradable paraíso, el cual espero jamás se desvanezca, espero vivir así por siempre con mi familia, en especial…con Lucas, extrañamente últimamente yo…me eh sentido ligeramente diferente a su alrededor, me pongo nervioso cuando me habla o cuando se me acerca mucho, a veces hasta digo tonterías con tal de no quedarme callado cuando me habla, jamás me había sentido a sí en mi vida, con nadie y me pregunto día a día…¿Qué es esto que siento hacia el?._

"¡Claus!" Gritó una voz conocida por el chico de cabello ámbar.

"¿Eh?"

Claus se levantó y caminó lentamente hacía donde había escuchado aquella voz, justo detrás del tronco del árbol, cuando miro hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña cuidad, pudo ver a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color rojizo.

Aquél chico era uno de los más alegres y un poco revoltosos de tazmily, Fuel, uno de los amigos de Claus, este compartía gran parte de sus gustos, como era jugar baseball, Ya que ambos compartían esa afición por los deportes y claro no faltaría meterse en problemas, aunque claro, terminaban siempre castigados por sus padres.

"Ah, Hola Fuel, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Claus curioso.

"Quería invitarte a jugar un rato, pensamos jugar baseball y quería que tu estuvieras en mi equipo." Contestó Fuel animadamente.

"No lo sé, sinceramente hoy eh estado pensado en algunas cosas y bueno…no sé si realmente quiera jugar baseball, tal vez luego…"

"Oh, ¡Claus vamos!, ¡Tú eres el mejor bateador de todos! ... ¡por favor!" insistió el chico de cabellos castaños.

"Pero, Fuel yo realmente no tengo muchas ganas, ya será luego." Contestó el chico de cabello ámbar, con un pequeño tono de enojo.

"Está bien" Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar y se volteaba ligeramente para despedirse Claus. "¿Te veo luego sí?"

"Claro, en una o dos horas iré a verte Fuel, ¡Adiós!"

Con esto, el chico de cabellos castaños se dirigió a la ciudad para dirigirse a casa, la cual estaba ligeramente lejos de la ciudad, justo en el bosque.

Claus comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo a donde se encontraba antes, para tratar de relajarse de nuevo, pero un chico rubio se dirigió hacia el corriendo, el chico de ojos color jade al notar esto, decidió permanecer donde se encontraba, suspiró y con lentitud caminó lentamente hacia el chico rubio, el cual se había detenido a unos metros de él.

_Cuando me acerqué a él, logre darme cuenta de que estaba cansado por obviedad, pues correr tanto te causaba cansancio, me di cuenta de que había llegado desde el centro de la ciudad, donde la mayoría de los chicos y chicas del pueblo, se encontraban charlando alegremente y jugando._

_Cuando llegó, solo llegué a pensar, que, probablemente había venido para invitarme a jugar un rato con el, justo como Fuel lo hizo hace unos momentos, suspiré y trate de relajarme pues al momento en que le mire llegar sentí como los nervios comenzaban a invadirme y como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza de lo normal._

_Pero antes que pudiera pensar en que le diría, una chica de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos pequeñas colas y de ojos color miel, su nombre era Richie, ella venía corriendo también, era obvio que había corrido detrás de Lucas, cuando se detuvo lo hizo justo al lado de Lucas, y sin decir mucho solo le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió, Lucas le devolvió alegremente la sonrisa y ambos rieron con alegría y de forma suave._

_Cuando escuche sus risas y como se miraban sentí un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, justo donde se encontraba mi corazón, a la vez que no pude evitar bajar un poco mi mirada y llevar con suavidad mi mano derecha a mi pecho, con la intensión de que mi corazón dejara de dolerme a sí, mirarlo así riendo con ella me dolía no sé porque…pero me dolía intensamente…acaso… ¿Aquel sentimiento era el que me hacia sentirme así? …_

"Hola Claus." Saludó Lucas con suavidad.

"Si, hola Claus." También saludó Richie.

"Ah… ¡Hola chicos!" Fingía Claus estar feliz, en el fondo ahora estaba destrozado.

"Venimos a invitarte a jugar un rato, ¿Quieres venir?" Pregunto Richie curiosa.

"Gracias…pero no gracias, no me encuentro con muchos ánimos ahora."

"¿Seguro?" volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos color miel.

"Si, totalmente seguro." Afirmó decidido pero en un tono un poco triste.

"Oh, de acuerdo, entonces, hasta luego Claus."

Al decir estas palabras Richie se alejó de allí lentamente, para dirigirse de nuevo a la ciudad, pero Lucas decidió quedarse, pues quería charlar con su hermano mayor.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó de forma tímida el chico rubio.

"Oh…claro."

"¿Seguro? Es que…es una pregunta un poco tonta…" diciendo esto bajo su mirada.

"Si seguro, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea." Le afirmó sonriéndole suavemente.

"…De acuerdo… ¿Alguna vez…te has enamorado de alguien?" preguntó de forma tímida.

"¿Q-que?..."

_Esa fue la pregunta, que dio prácticamente en el clavo, mientras recordaba lo que había sentido últimamente hacía el… ¿Acaso yo me había enamorado de él? … no, eso no podía ser… ¿o si? … yo se que esta prohibido por cuestiones familiares, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre creí que esas cosas eran absurdas, ¿Por qué prohibir algo así?, el amor siempre será amor…y es injusto que lo prohíban por esas cuestiones._

_Aquél fue el momento en que realice todo…en que me di cuenta de lo que sentía realmente hacía el…me di cuenta, de aquel sentimiento que me hacía sentirme tan nervioso cuando me encontraba a su lado, aquel sentimiento que hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza cuando me abrazaba o cuando lo miraba, aquel que me hacia que mis mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente cuando reía o decía cosas dulces… Aquel sentimiento al que tanto miedo le tuve… El amor…_


End file.
